falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devereux Dynasty
The Devereux Dynasty is the first and current ruling family of Louisiana's own Royaume. It is a young and vigorous line of kings that has carefully concealed any evidence of its own contrived nativity and tailors an image to its liking thanks to being on the winning side of local history (for now). Family Tree Jérôme Devereux (2222 - 2281) Jérôme Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Devereux, First King of New Orleans and Protector of Acadiana was a nobleman from a distant land, sent with an army and a charter from the distant and legendary monarch Prestor John to take the lands of Acadiana for Christendom and create there a land of law and order. This is the official biography, and though perhaps some of the original Gendarmes suspected differently there are none who can truly dispute it. In reality, Jérôme was once Jerry, a nigh-anonymous gigolo in New Orleans. The mad visionary James St. Just thought the handsome young man would make a good figurehead for his designs on the city, and put him on retainer. Rather than performing sexual favors like others in his profession, Jerry received an ambitious, classic education. He learned French, Greek, and Latin and was made to read St. Just's extensive collection of books, in addition to the Bible, there were numerous political works spanning the spectrum of ideologies: De Monarchia, The Law of Nations, Leviathan, The Human Condition, The Prince, Rules For Radicals, and Siyasatnama among others. He was drilled in debate and public speaking. When he and St. James launched their takeover attempt, Jérôme was present for the fighting but was kept towards the back and out of trouble at St. Just's insistence. He took the lead towards the conclusion of the battles, when the bosses that remained had thrown in with Obed Narcisse. Eager to stop the violence, he parlayed with Obed and brought an end to the hostilities, creating the boundaries within New Orleans that exist to the present day. Jérôme was a popular ruler, who was able to deflect any ill will towards his decisions on to James St. Just (as the ghoul intended). His leadership created vital alliances with The Architects and Jacksonia, and got the Royaume through its early challenges against Swamper raids, reprisals from the exiled Bosses, the designs of the regime in Baton Rouge, and most importantly the might of the Court of the Bayou. His nearly 40-year reign was vital to the establishment of the kingdom during its infancy. Géraud Devereux (2246 - 2280) Géraud Emmanuel Lefèvre Devereux was an austere, contemplative man. While his father was known for his inspiring speeches and his younger siblings were gregarious, he was reserved and preferred to listen. He was not without friends, though, and found many like-minded people among the Architects and in Jacksonia. The Crown Prince took ill at the age of 34, stricken with appendicitis. Though initial surgery saved his life, he was later overcome with complications and perished. Due to his status, there was a follow-up investigation, which concluded that there was no foul play involved. Zoé Casson (2250 - ) The only daughter of Jérôme and Marceline, Zoé lives a somewhat sheltered existence. She had some vague ambitions of becoming Queen after her elder brother Géraud passed away, in defiance of the Royaume's laws which favor a younger son over an elder daughter. However seeing her father's stress-induced decline made her reconsider. She is now quite supportive of Étienne and is one of his foremost advisers. She is married to the son of Gene Casson, Duc of Vermilionville. This was done to cement the relations between the top two families in the Royaume and avoid repeating past unpleasantness. She is currently third in line to the throne, behind her nephew and her own son. Marcel & Megane Casson (2272 - ) The son and daughter of Zoé are fraternal twins, and are the pride of both the Casson and Devereux families. They are bright and talented children. Marcel is second in line to the throne behind his cousin, Megane is fourth in line behind her mother. Étienne Devereux (2254 - ) When his elder brother Géraud passed away, the then 26-year old Étienne Emmanuel Lefèvre Devereux rose to the occasion admirably. Formerly a bit of a rake, he abandoned his vices and took to his studies with great dedication. It is speculated that perhaps he was terrorized into turning over this new leaf by the specter that haunts the Devereux's: James St. Just. The Crown Prince of the Royaume rose to succeed his father upon his death, and was crowned as the second king by the Bishop in Jacksonia. Though he demonstrates the same sort of gravitas and confidence as his late father, he is more reliant on his advisers. He plans on weaning himself off the advice of others as he grows into his position, and of late he's been going through his father's old reading list and his collected papers and journals. Géraud "Nuclear Football" Devereux (2280 - ) Named for his deceased uncle, the current Crown Prince of the Royaume is an infant. His nickname was coined by his Gendarme security attache. Bastards Arthur Casson Main Article - Arthur Casson The late Jérôme was a man of certain talents and appetites, and when he was introduced to the wife of Duc Gene Casson, the Roi was resolved to seduce her, and did so quite handily. Whether or not any attempt was made to use a prophylactic or contraceptive when this lust was consummated is lost to history, but the illicit union bore Arthur. Jérôme persuaded the Duchess to present the child as Casson's own. So while Arthur is an unacknowledged, illegitimate member of the Dynasty, he is legally considered a trueborn son of the Casson line. Category:Groups